


Can't Fight This Feeling

by comebackbehere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ...for a little bit, F/F, and best friends Octavia and Clarke, cousins lexa and octavia, fuckbuddies Lexa and Raven..., not so slowburn clexa and octaven, sisters anya and lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings suck, but they suck less when your cousin has a hot roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this clusterfuck cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it :)

"You ate all my cereal!"

Clarke blinks as she spoons another bite into her mouth, "So?"

"We had an agreement, bitch," Octavia huffs as she slams the empty box onto the table and narrows her eyes at her. "You get to eat all the sugary bullshit and I get to eat the Wheaties. How are my guns supposed to grow without them?"

"Guns? You think you have _guns_?" Clarke demands with a mouthful of cereal, the milk dribbles down her chin and she wipes it away with a bark of laughter. "O, those are not guns. Those are little baby mountains."

"Fuck you." Octavia growls as she picks up the box and tosses it Clarke's way.

Clarke laughs loudly as she ducks her head to dodge the cardboard before she stumbles from her seat and tries to dodge the Cheerios that Octavia throws at her as she races through their small New York apartment. The laughter sounds around them and the pair can't help but thank whoever is listening that they met that day in the NYU library four years ago. Milk sloshes over the side of the bowl and splatters on the floor and Clarke groans with a pout.

"Look what you did!" Clarke whines. "There goes my breakfast."

"Good." Octavia snaps. "You didn't deserve it."

The silence settles in the shoebox apartment and Octavia arches an eyebrow in silent challenge. The two square off, Clarke tightens her grasp on her half empty cereal bowl while Octavia folds her arms over her chest. Blue eyes narrow and Clarke gives a quick flick of her wrist and laughs loudly as the younger woman cries out in shock as the skim milk splatters all over her pajamas while Wheaties litter the ground around her.

Octavia snarls as she glares at her, "You're dead."

"Bring it!" Clarke laughs.

**-x-**

"Sleeping next to you is like sleeping next to a fire."

Lexa flutters her eyes open and frowns as she catches sight of her best friend as she sits on the edge of her bed while she tugs on a t-shirt. A smirk spreads across her face as she rubs her blurry eyes and fights back a yawn. As another yawn rises in her throat, a pillow meets her face and Lexa chuckles as she tosses it aside and reaches over the side of the bed to grab her bra. Both women dress in silence and Lexa smirks as she latches lace into place.

"Hey, you're the one who spent your night here instead of in your room." Lexa reminds her as she sits up and rubs at her bra clad chest before she winces at a familiar burn that lines her shoulders. "You tore up my back again, Raven."

"Can you blame me?" Raven scoffs as she glances over her shoulder.

"Nah. You're right. I'm a queen in the sack." Lexa smirks but the look disappears as she's met with a pillow to the face, her messy locks bounce as she swipes them from her face. "That's it, get out of my room."

Raven snickers as she easily slides from the familiar bed with a small wince and grabs a pair of Lexa's sleep shorts as she slowly leaves her room with a barely there limp, and rolls her eyes at the sight before her. Like every morning, Miller and Monty rush around the apartment while they share a cup of coffee. It annoys her how in love they are, but it also amazes her how her best friend found love with somebody; she didn't think Miller ever would.

"You know, we have enough mugs for you guys to have two _separate_ cups." Raven muses as she patters across the living room floor and towards the kitchen. "You two don't always have to share your coffee."

"It's easier this way." Monty shrugs as he grabs the mug from Miller.

Miller nods as he swallows his gulp, "Less to clean up."

Raven arches an eyebrow in answer as she pours her own cup of coffee before she turns to sip at the bitter drink and watch as her best friends scramble to gather their things for work while trading pointless small talk. A sigh of boredom leaves her as she flashes a look to the clock on the wall and she winces as she realizes she only has thirty minutes to get ready for work herself. She swallows another gulp of coffee before she turns to add sugar and cream to her cup.

"I don't see why the two of you don't just date." Monty mumbles as he sets the mug in the sink and catches the eyebrow arch from Raven. "You and Lexa. You're sleeping together and you make her coffee."

"That doesn't mean we're good for each other, Monty," Raven snorts. "She's getting over Costia and I need a warm body since Wick decided to be a dick and cheat on me so we agreed to use each other until something better comes along."

"If she was a dude, you'd be pregnant." Monty teases.

"Hm. That'd be fun. We'd be two gay guys, a lesbian, a pansexual, and a baby." Raven chuckles as she quickly stirs the coffee and narrows her eyes with a faraway expression on her beautiful face. "We could have our own TV show."

"You're so weird," Monty laughs. "See you later."

Raven nods a goodbye to him and shouts one to Miller before she leaves the mug of warm coffee on the counter and patters off to get ready; the brunette winces as a pain flares in her hip while the muscles in her leg seem to tighten. She's halfway through a shower that calms the ache in her leg when she hears Lexa shout a thank you for the coffee. Raven smiles as she washes her hair and thinks how lucky she was to have her friends.

-x-

Octavia sighs as she waves at her last client of the afternoon and she drops against the wall as she tries to catch her breath. Her latest client was all for cardio and that was Octavia's least favorite thing to do. As she towels at her damp forehead, the sound of her phone causes her to blow out a breath as she reaches for her it. Her green eyes roll when she catches her cousin's name and she clicks in her password before she scans the text over.

**Lexbian: Just wanted to check on you. How's the new apartment?**   
**Octavia: Good. It's pretty nice. Bigger than my dorm room lol**   
**Lexbian: And your roommate? Still that one girl?**   
**Octavia: Still a yes.**   
**Octavia: And no we're not sleeping together.**   
**Lexbian: Just checking. Call you tomorrow.**   
**Octavia: I won't hold my breath ;)**

"Is that your mysterious cousin?"

Octavia jumps as she glances to Clarke, "She's not really a mystery."

"I've been your friend for years and I've never met her. I've met your brother and Anya and you say she's practically your sister so where has she been?" Clarke asks as she hands Octavia a water bottle, the brunette accepts it with a grateful smile as she pops the top.

"You know that I usually go out to Flordia and that's where she lives. That's where all my family is so it's easier." Octavia shrugs as she swallows a gulp of water. "You were supposed to meet her last time she was here, but you got _sick_."

"Oh yeah." Clarke nods. "Forgot about that."

Octavia laughs as she catches the goofy smile that appears on Clarke's face, "Yeah. Mhm. Too bad you weren't sick at all, you just wanted to Netflix and chill with Monroe. That must've been awkward when she told you about Harper."

"Eh. Not really. A little embarrassing but not as bad as you'd think." Clarke shrugs as she tosses her sweat rag over her shoulder. "She introduced me to her best friend and I fucked him so it wasn't a total loss."

"Yeah." Octavia smirks. "And I fucked his sister."

The two share a fist bump and a laugh before they separate to gather their gym bags so they can cash out for the night. As Octavia gathers her things, she can't help but wonder how she got so lucky to have such an amazing best friend. There was no way life could get better. A smile lights up her face as she shoulders her bag and snickers at the sight of Clarke as she attempts to chat up the gym medic; the sound of her phone catches her attention and she glances down at it quickly.

**Momster: Octavia! Have you gathered a date for your cousin's wedding next month?**

The smile on her face slips away, "Fuck."

**-x-**

"Stop touching me."

"I'm not!"

"I can literally feel your toe against my thigh."

"Well, scoot over then."

"Children," Miller cuts in as he patters into the living room and offers a bowl of popcorn to Monty. "We don't have time for you two to argue. We have about three episodes of The Bachelor to catch up on and I need you both happy."

"Tell her to stop digging her fucking toe into my thigh and I'll be happy." Raven grumbles and then squeals a moment later as Lexa pushes her foot forward. "Fuckin' hell, Lex! How about you cut your fucking nails?"

Lexa snickers to herself before she pulls her legs away from Raven and settles back against the couch. The sound of Monty's excited laughter causes her to smile as she watches Miller curl himself around his boyfriend. The foursome lose themselves in drama and spend the next hour yelling and swearing at the TV while they shovel handfuls of popcorn and sweets into their mouths; Lexa throws her head back as her pick goes home and Raven shoots her a triumphant look.

"Told you she'd go." Raven purrs. "That's one orgasm for me."

"You two are disgusting." Monty whines as he lifts his head from Miller's shoulder while his boyfriend fastforwards through the commericals. "Can you at least keep your little bets and bedroom talk between yourselves?"

"Hey, you and Miller don't! We can hear the freaky shit the two of you do." Raven scoffs while Lexa nods in rapid agreement. "If I have to hear him call you King Monty one more time then I'm going to cry."

"Your roleplaying is so weird." Lexa chuckles. "Right, Knight Miller?"

Miller blushes and clears his throat, "You guys suck."

"I think it's you who sucks, Squire. Or at least that's what Monty was asking you to do the other night." Raven chirps and she laughs as Lexa offers her hand, their palms slap together as they share a smirk. "Wanna come at our sex life again?"

"Don't call it _our_ sex life." Lexa pleads. "It's your sex life. And mine. Separate."

"Right. Separate." Raven nods with a roll of her eyes.

The show starts again and the four fall back into fake reality before she feels a buzz in her pocket. Lexa arches off the couch to dig her phone free from her pocket and furrows her brow at the sight of her aunt's name. She clicks in his password and glances up at the TV in time to see Miller's pick get a rose while Monty's stands to the side with a hopeful smile. Her eyes dance back to the text message conversation and she freezes as her eyes widen.

**Aunt Satan: Alexandria! Have you gathered a date for your sister's wedding next month?**

Lexa's head falls back with a groan, "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapters are pretty short right now, but they'll get longer as the fic goes on :)

"So, would you rather sleep with Lea Michele or Dianna Agron?"

Octavia frowns as she looks at Clarke, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Come on, it's not that hard. You made me decide between Scarlett Johansson and Mila Kunis so now it's your turn." Clarke shrugs as she slides a beer towards the woman who takes it with a frown of displeasure.

"I'd fuck Lea Michele." Octavia nods as she pops the top of the beer and takes a sip, a slow smile slides across her face as she tilts her head. "But you better believe that I'd make love to Dianna Agron. Woman is fine."

"That's cheating." Clarke grumbles.

"Whatever." Octavia sighs as she waves her off. "So, I have a request..."

"No I will not distract somebody's boyfriend so you can sleep with the girlfriend. The last time I did that I ended up with a black eye." Clarke sneers as she sips at her beer while Octavia fiddles with the label on hers.

"It's um not a favor like that," Octavia assures her as she clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes shut. "My family sorta kinda thinks that I'm in a relationship and I have a wedding to go to next month and I don't _actually_ have a girlfriend."

Clarke pauses as she stares at her, "And?"

"And I'm asking if you'd go with me." Octavia mutters as she allows her eyes to flutter open in time to catch the way Clarke tenses. "I promise you that it won't be bad. My monster of a mother even said we can stay in a hotel instead of staying at her place."

"You already told her I was going with you, didn't you?" Clarke huffs.

"Maybe?" Octavia offers with a weak chuckle.

"I'll go with you." Clarke shrugs and Octavia gives a cry of happiness as she claps her hand in excitement. "But you have to come clean about us not being together before we leave. I don't want your mom to expect me to propose to you or something."

Octavia hesitates, "She's going to be pissed."

"Maybe, but it really doesn't matter. You shouldn't lie about something so stupid. She'll get over it." Clarke assures her as she straightens herself out and takes a swig of her beer. "I guess I gotta break out my fancy heels."

"You're the best." Octavia grins.

"Tell me something I don't know." Clarke scoffs.

**-x-**

Pants sound in the air as the pair lay beside each other with lazy smiles on their faces. Raven is the first to settle her breathing as she rests her hands under her head and stares up at the ceiling with tired eyes. Lexa lays beside her with her lower lip in her mouth before she glances down with a grin as Raven turns to curl into her chest; the pair lay like that as Lexa drags a hand down Raven's bare back and tickles at each dip of her spine.

"So," Lexa begins as she clears her throat. "How was it?"

"Oh God. What did we agree on when we first started this thing?" Raven demands as she tilts her head so she can rest her chin on Lexa's chest. "We agreed that we'd _never_ ask each other questions like that."

"True. Forgot for a second." Lexa mumbles.

"No, you have something on your mind." Raven corrects as she reaches up to tap at Lexa's forehead and she is quick to catch Raven's hand. "So, open up. Tell me what's going on. Or I could fuck your brains out and make you forget."

"As appealing as that sounds, no thanks," Lexa laughs and it trails off into a sigh as she stares down at her and watches as Raven slowly perks an eyebrow at her. "So, I need you to do something for me..."

Raven narrows her eyes, "I knew there was a reason why you went down on me."

"Shut up." Lexa orders with a laugh. "It's really not a bad thing..."

"It's bad enough that you went down on me. _Twice_." Raven reminds her as she moves away to rest her weight on her elbow while she stares at Lexa. "Okay, talk to me. What do you need me to do? Sleep with one of your friends?"

"What? No. I'm not a pimp, Rae." Lexa chuckles as she rolls her eyes. "I just need you to come with me to my sister's wedding. My aunt is kinda the only mom I've had and she wants this day to be perfect for my sister so she thinks me bringing a date would make it special."

"Why would you bringing a date make it special?" Raven snorts.

"Because Bellamy is bringing his wife Gina and my aunt thinks she's perfect, Anya is marrying Lincoln, and O is bringing a date so I kind of have to." Lexa explains. "I can't be the only person going to stag, y'know?"

"O?" Raven repeats.

"My cousin." Lexa reminds her. "The one you refuse to meet."

"Um, I don't _refuse_ to meet her," Raven scoffs as she rolls away from her to begin her venture of finding her clothes. "You always hide her from us. She always stays at her mom's and you've never brought her around."

"Yeah, yeah." Lexa mumbles. "So, will you?"

Raven heaves a long breath, "Fine."

Lexa releases a cry of happiness as she sits up and grabs Raven around the waist to carefully pull her back onto the bed, mindful of her knee. Raven gives a cry of surprise while she slaps at Lexa's arms in an attempt to get Lexa to let go but the older woman holds tighter. The two wrestle for a long moment until Raven manages to pin Lexa below her, the brunette's hands rest above her head as Raven smirks down at her; Lexa beams as she arches her head up to press a soft kiss to Raven's lips.

"You are amazing. I so owe you."

"Damn right you do." Raven giggles.

**-x-**

"We should probably coordinate, right?" Clarke asks.

"I mean, it would be a totally coupley thing to do." Octavia nods as she throws a plump grape Clarke's way, the fruit bounces off her nose and rolls to join a few others on the ground. "I'm wearing blue so work around that."

"I can do that." Clarke sighs. "So, how are we playing this?"

Octavia pauses with a grape in her hand, "What do you mean?"

"What kind of couple are we going to be? Are we going to be the ones who can't keep their hands off each other or the ones who are comfortable with space?" Clarke asks as she opens her mouth quickly.

"The latter." Octavia grumbles as she tosses the grape and throws her arms up as it lands in Clarke's mouth. "Since I told my mom I was in a relationship, she figured it was you and that we met in a class or something and got an apartment together."

"So, you don't wanna tell your mom that we really met at the library because we were both looking for the same pot dealer?" Clarke teases as she grabs her own grape and tosses it into Octavia's open mouth.

Octavia chews as she narrows her eyes, "She'd believe it."

"Your mom sounds cooler than mine." Clarke chuckles as she pops a grape in her mouth before she lounges back on the arm of the couch. "So, is everyone in your family cool with you being gay? You don't really talk about them much."

"Um, no. Not really. My mom tries to pretend that I'm just going through a phase." Octavia sighs as she rolls her eyes. "She's been in the land of denial since I brought my first girlfriend home, she refers to them as my special friends."

"How come your mom pretends you're not gay?" Clarke frowns.

"I dunno. I guess it kinda ruins her image." Octavia mumbles. "Growing up we were always so perfect and my mom loved it, even when my aunt died and she took my cousins in we were all meant to be perfect. They basically became her kids too."

"So, did your family guess you were gay or...?" Clarke trails off.

"Nah." Octavia shrugs. "I guess I wasn't good at hiding it, but they didn't believe it till I came out. I dated one guy my freshmen year and cried after the first time he kissed me. After that I just started kissing girls and life got so much better."

"Cute." Clarke snorts.

"My mom thought I was doing it for attention for a long time," Octavia mutters. "She'd tell all our friends and family that it was just a phase and I'd get over it, but I think she eventually just stopped caring. She was glad when I moved out here."

"What about your cousin? Isn't she gay?" Clarke questions.

"Yeah. My mom kinda gave up after Lexa came out. She kept going on about how she managed to raise two gay kids." Octavia snorts. "So Lexa and I became close after that while Anya and Bell stuck together."

"Is that why she calls like every night?" Clarke asks. "Because you're close?"

"She's protective. She wants to make sure I'm safe. She was pretty upset when I told her I was moving out here for school." Octavia laughs with a smile that turns wistful. "She's okay now though. I guess she has three roommates that keep her entertained. Two gays and a girl."

"Sounds fun." Clarke laughs.

"Yeah, two of them are dating and the other is her best friend." Octavia shrugs as she throws the last grape in Clarke's mouth before she stands. "Come on, let's go shopping. We can find you a new dress."

"A new dress?" Clarke pouts. "I wanted to wear the white one I have."

"Too fuckin' bad."

**-x-**

"Raven." Lexa whines.

"What?"

"Can you please hurry up?" Lexa pleads.

The sound of shuffles came from behind the door of the dressing room before it flew open and Raven fumbles from it with a scowl. Lexa whistles in appreciation as she takes in the tight black dress that Raven wore. She draws her lower lip into her mouth and feels a familiar flush on her cheeks as her best friend smooths her hands over the front of the dress while she admires herself in the mirror with her usual smirk.

"You can't rush me, bitch." Raven snaps. "This takes time."

"Rae, buy this one. I'm begging you. You look so good in it." Lexa breathes out as she licks her lips. "Seriously. My sister's fiance is going to blow his load when I walk into that wedding with you on my arm. He just might ditch her."

"I can't wear black to a wedding, Alexandria. This is just a dress you're buying me to say thank you for attending a wedding with you." Raven smirks as she turns to model the dress. "I think I look good so you should have no problem buying it."

"You're a bitch." Lexa huffs.

Raven moves to press her hands to Lexa's shoulder as she kisses her cheek, "You love me."

"No, I loved you six stores ago now I despise you and wish you'd hurry the hell up so I can go home and eat." Lexa whines as she carefully shoves Raven back. "I have a client coming in at nine tomorrow morning and I need sleep."

"I told you that you didn't have to come with me, but you insisted." Raven reminds her as she turns to vanish into the dressing room. "I tried to tell you that I could do this on my own but you were all for coming along."

"I needed to make sure that you bought a dress that was socially acceptable. I've seen the dresses you wear to clubs and dinners with Monty and Miller." Lexa scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"That's because I'm trying to _attract_ people. This is a wedding, I know how to dress to impress. And I know I'm there to impress your aunt." Raven replies. "Don't worry so much, I'll be on my best behavior. She's going to love me."

Lexa scrunches her nose and shakes her head at Raven's words, "Please don't make her fall in love with you because then I'm going to have to drag you along to holidays and birthdays and family vacations and family reunions."

"Hey, I'm down for family vacations. In the three years that I've known you, you've gone to Europe and Italy just because your aunt and family wanted to." Raven snickers as she appears in her jeans and tank top.

"Whatever, Reyes." Lexa chuckles as she tosses her red jacket to Raven.

"Here you go. Go buy 'em." Raven beams as she catches her jacket before she offers to hangers to Lexa and watches as she eyes them with a look of confusion. "I told you that you were buying my dress. I'm not doing this for free."

Lexa clenches her jaw as she snatches the dresses from her, "I should've asked Miller."

"Like Monty would've allowed that!" Raven calls after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me why we had to get such an early flight." Clarke whines as she follows her best friend onto the airplane. "We could've easily gotten one for later today and still made it for the stupid dinner tonight."

"My mom wants to have some one on one time with us." Octavia explains as she rolls her eyes and shuffles towards their seats. "Believe me, if I could avoid this then it would be the best thing ever. Apparently we're meeting Lexa and her girlfriend."

"Costia, right?" Clarke yawns.

"No. They broke up like five months ago. Apparently she's got someone new." Octavia replies as she drops into the window seat and yanks the blind down. "My mom won't stop going on and on about how happy she is that all of us are finally in stable relationships...even if Lexa and I are dating girls."

" _Stable_?" Clarke snorts. "You woke me up by crushing my boobs with your suitcase."

"I was actually aiming to throw it at your face." Octavia smirks as she snuggles back in her seat and blinks sleepily. "Thanks again for doing this, Clarke. I'm sure you'd rather be doing something else and..."

"O, you're my best friend. My better half. You're the soulmate who forgot to fall in love with me. I'd do anything for you." Clarke whispers as she nudges her shoulder against Octavia's before she scrunches her nose. "Except sleep with you."

"Aw, so no mile high club?" Octavia pouts.

"Hell no." Clarke sneers. "Lure some poor flight attendant in."

"There's only one lady flight attendant on this flight and she probably pisses dust so I'm gonna go ahead and say no to that." Octavia murmurs. "I think I'm just gonna sleep. Wake me up when we get to hell."

Clarke nods as she digs for her headphones, "See ya on the other side."

Octavia grunts in answer as she leans her head against the window and feels her body drifting as the whirl of activity sounds around. The excitement of the flight starts and Clarke furrows her brow at how happy people were at this early in the morning, it makes her want to punch something. She rolls her eyes as she watches a three-year-old climb into the seat behind hers and she can already feel his feet against her chair. Clarke yawns as she glances over to Octavia before copies her best friend's stance, they're both asleep before the plane even takes off.

**-x-**

"I met you at the glory hole in the bathroom at your law firm?"

"Raven." Lexa laughs. "No!"

"Fine, fine. How about we met when you came in to get your car fixed and you were so impressed that you had a hot lady mechanic that you tried to be a flirt and I found it endearing and gave you my number?" Raven suggests.

"No. We're going with the story that Monty came up with. We met through them when they set us up on a double date after Costia broke up with me." Lexa recites. "We pretty much fell for each other straight away and haven't been apart since."

"That's such a boring story. And so fuckin' cliche." Raven whines as she turns her head to stare at Lexa as they drive through sleepy streets. "I think that we should come up with something more exciting. Ooh, how about you saved me when I was..."

"Nope."

"You revived me after I almost drown in someone's beer at a bar?"

Lexa casts a look her way, "Um, no."

"You bumped into me and splashed my coffee everywhere so we started fighting and you said something fucked up so I went to slap you but you caught my hand and pulled me into a passionate kiss instead?"

"This isn't General Hospital, Rae," Lexa chuckles as she flips her turning indicator and moves lanes. "We're sticking with Monty's idea. Met on a blind date. Fell in love a month later and have been happy ever since, but I was too afraid to introduce you."

Raven pouts as she crosses her arms, "Boo."

"I wish this was more fun for you, but my aunt is practically my mom and she's kinda a hardass so I need you to be less sarcastic and more of a kiss ass." Lexa pleads as she glances Raven's way. "Please? For me? Just for the next week?"

"It's going to physically pain me," Raven admits. "But I'll do it for you."

"This is why you're my best friend. If I could love you as more than that then I totally would and I'd marry you." Lexa smiles only to be met with Raven's eye roll. "What? I'm serious! I'd marry you if you hadn't friendzoned me so hard."

"We're better as friends, Lex. There's no way I could put up with all the shedding you do for the rest of my life. And cuddling with you is like holding onto a scorching hot log. Oh, and you chew really loudly." Raven complains.

"Oh and you're so perfect?" Lexa sneers. "You never pick up your socks. You'll pick up everything else, but not your socks. You have way too many leather jackets. And you purposely leave empty boxes of poptarts in the pantry to piss off Miller."

Raven laughs happily, "He gets so mad."

"I would be too! You know how much he loves poptarts." Lexa snickers and as their laughter calms she throws Raven a smile full of her usual charm. "Thank you for doing this, Rae. I really do love you."

"I love you, too." Raven whispers with a soft smile. "But I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright. Next gas station we find I'll buy you some Milky Ways and a coke."

Raven beams at her, "Now I really love you."

**-x-**

"Octavia!"

"And here we go." Octavia hisses through a false smile. "Mom!"

Aurora Blake sweeps across the room to gather her daughter in a hug and Clarke muffles her laugh as she pinches her mouth into a thin line; the woman frets over her daughter and tugs at her dark locks while she takes in her small frame. Clarke can hear as Aurora loudly complains about Bellamy not being there and how she wishes Anya could be there too but wedding plans have her busy all the while Octavia simply nods with a smile that is more fake then Aurora's tan.

"Look at you," Aurora breathes out. "Still so beautiful."

"Um, thanks. You uh you look good too." Octavia offers with a small nod as she glances over her shoulder to see Clarke as she lingers a few steps back. "Mom, this um...this is my girlfriend. Clarke, this is my mom."

"Ms. Blake," Clarke grins as she steps forward to offer her hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

Aurora takes her in with a lift of her eyebrow as she nods and accepts the hand Clarke gives her. Clarke smiles softly as the woman continues to scan her over and Octavia steps closer to her and looks to Clarke with a smirk. She can see the way her mother is staring at her best friend and she knows that her mother is far from satisfied by the person that Octavia has apparently picked to be her girlfriend; the thought makes her smirk just a tiny bit.

"Clarke," Aurora nods. "Please call me Aurora. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Where's Lexa?" Octavia demands.

"Oh, they ran into a little trouble with their hotel but she texted me a few minutes ago to say that they'd be here any minute." Aurora assures her with a wave of her hand as she gives a fake smile. "Come along, our table is ready."

Clarke playfully arches her eyebrow at Octavia and settles a hand on her lower back as they trail behind Aurora through the fancy little restaurant; they finally reach their seats and Clarke is quick to pull Octavia's chair out as Aurora eyes her. The trio sit in silence as the waiter wonders over to collect their drink orders and once he's gone the quietness causes Octavia's jaw to clench; she hates the quiet, always has, and she especially hates it when her mother is involved.

"Aurora," Clarke begins. "Octavia told me your a lawyer."

Aurora nods as stares at her for a long moment, "I am. Criminal law. It's a wonderful profession and I was hoping one of my kids would follow in my footsteps so I was thrilled when Alexandria and Anya did but Bellamy has always been good with numbers and Octavia apparently can't resist a gym."

"Being a trainer is awesome." Octavia scoffs. "I love it."

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. I just wish you would've considered something more fulfilling. You have a business degree." Aurora reminds her with a tilt of her head. "Your father always hoped you and Bellamy would try for med school."

"Anytime she sees blood she just about passes out. I don't think having Octavia around a hospital or anything medical related would be a good idea." Clarke chuckles. "She can barely stomach helping her clients when they get hurt. That's why _I'm_ the med student."

Aurora simply hums as the waiter appears with their glasses of wine and Octavia is quick to sip at hers as she glances over her shoulder. She needs her cousin here, besides Bellamy Lexa is the only one who makes these dinners anywhere close to bearable. She drowns out the sound of Clarke and Aurora's painful small talk in favor of keeping her attention on the swirls she makes around the top of her wine glass, her chin balanced in her hand as she sighs and pouts her lower lip.

"Alexandria!"

Octavia perks up excitedly at the sound of her cousin's name and turns to catch sight of her but she feels the breath all but leave her as she catches sight of the woman that hangs off her cousin's thin arm. Brown hair. Black dress. And those _eyes_. Octavia feels like the world has disappeared around her as she stares and she can only imagine what she looks like, wide eyes and a jaw that hangs close to the floor.

"Who is _that_?"

Octavia jumps as she looks to Clarke's wide eyed gaze, "Huh?"

"Octavia, that's your cousin? Why haven't you ever showed me a picture of her?" Clarke hisses as she elbows Octavia hard in the side but Octavia simply shakes her head as she continues to stare. "Holy _fuck_ , O."

Time seems to slow down around her as brown eyes snap to her and she barely restrains herself from drooling as she continues to eye the woman. Octavia gives a hard swallow as Lexa calls her name and moves to sweep her from her chair. For a moment, brown eyes disappear from memory as she folds easily into Lexa's thin arms. It's been three months since they saw each other and she can feel from the way that her cousin's arms tighten around her that she agrees it was too long.

"Look at you," Lexa scoffs as she pulls away from her to scan her over. "You look good, O."

"Well, that's kind of what happens when you're a personal trainer. I wish I could say the same for you, I think yelling objection all day is making you lose your figure." Octavia teases as she pinches at her stomach.

"Hey now!" Lexa laughs as she swats her hand away. "Not nice."

The two continue to trade playful pinches and pokes before they take notice to their dates that are quietly introducing themselves while Aurora moves back to her place in the center of where the couples will be sitting. The woman looks on with a slight frown and Octavia can see the way her gaze jumps around to see if any of the other guests of the restaurant are staring at the two couples; she rolls her eyes and huffs and silently wishes her mother would just grow the fuck up.

"Who is that?" Lexa demands with a scowl.

"That's my girlfriend." Octavia replies as she licks her lips. "And who is _that_?"

"That's my girlfriend." Lexa mocks as she steps away from her cousin and moves to press a hand to Raven's lower back as she offers her hand to a gaping Clarke. "It's nice to meet you, Clarke. I've heard a lot about you, though my cousin swore up and down she wasn't dating you."

"Well, you know how she is," Clarke laughs as she accepts the hand. "She was nervous about telling people about us."

"I hope that you're taking care of my cousin out there in that big city." Lexa mutters and she shoots a quick glance down at the hand that still lingers in her own. "I know that she may seem tough, but she's little."

"I have a feeling she can take care of herself, but I'll do what I can to make sure that she eats healthy and takes a shower weekly." Clarke teases as she finally pulls her hand away from Lexa's with a hesitant frown.

"Raven," Lexa coughs, her cheeks burn red as she looks to Raven. "This is my cousin, Octavia."

Octavia simply blinks as she stares at the woman before her and she swears her heart flutters in her chest whenever Raven blesses her with a smile. A soft nudge from Clarke shakes her from her stupor and she frowns before she catches sight of Raven's hand. She accepts the extended hand and tries to ignore the way a bolt of shock goes through her, tries to remind herself that this isn't a fairytale and that this girl standing before her is her cousin's supposed current girlfriend.

"Octavia," Raven smiles. "Nice to put a face to the name."

"You have a nice face." Octavia mutters.

Raven arches an eyebrow as she pulls her hand away, "Thanks."

Octavia feels her eyes widen as she realizes that the words had been said out loud instead of in her head and with once glance at Clarke she knows that she's never going to hear the end of her little mistake. Raven and Lexa easily scoot around the standing couple and take their seats and Octavia stands with her back to them as she squeezes her eyes shut and smacks Clarke in the arm when she hears her soft snickers.

"Smooth, O." Clarke chuckles.

**-x-**

"You have a nice face?" Octavia exclaims. "I told her she has a nice face!"

"I know, O. I was there." Clarke reminds her for the tenth time as she pulls back the sheets of the hotel bed. "It really wasn't that bad. You did good for the rest of the dinner, you only got caught staring at her a few times."

"Clarke, why is my cousin dating someone so hot?" Octavia demands as she paces through the room. "Why is my cousin dating a fuckin' angel? What did Lexa do in a past life to deserve someone so perfect?"

"I don't know, O," Clarke smirks. "She's pretty damn perfect herself."

Octavia pauses as she looks to Clarke, "Excuse me?"

"Your cousin." Clarke mumbles as she ducks her head and slides onto the mattress. "She um she's really good looking. I kind of wasn't expecting that. I figured you never showed me a picture of her because she was ugly."

"First of all, she's from my bloodline and none of us are ugly." Octavia scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "And second of all, keep it in your pants. My cousin may be good looking, but she's got a _girlfriend_. A very, very hot girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Clarke demands.

"I have? I've told you about her a million times and you just block it out." Octavia points out as she shoots her best friend a frown. "But back to my problem! I want to fuck my cousin's very attractive girlfriend."

Clarke shakes her head in amusement, "You don't wanna go there..."

"I'm already there, Clarke!" Octavia whines as she tosses her head back and runs her fingers through her dark locks. "I'm in the middle of there. Whatever there is. I'm smack dab in the middle of it."

"O," Clarke smiles. "Calm down."

Octavia heaves a long breath as she trudges her way to the bed and falls face first into the mattress with a groan. Clarke rolls her eyes as she leans over to scoop up Octavia's legs and pull the sheets over her small form. The two sit in silence and think about the couple that is staying only a few floors above them; Clarke licks her lips as she pictures Lexa's smiling face while Octavia groans as she remembers Raven's laugh and the way she scrunches her nose.

"My cousin has a hot girlfriend." Octavia whines into her pillow.

"Yup." Clarke nods. "And you have a hot cousin."

"Fuck off." Octavia grumbles.

**-x-**

"So, your cousin?" Raven smirks.

Lexa swipes the water from her face as she turns in the shower to watch Raven as she scrubs shampoo into her dark locks. Her eyes narrow as she takes in Raven's stance before she scowls at the hint of a smile on Raven's lips. She knows that look and there's no way she's letting Raven near her cousin; she and Octavia have always been close, she was only four when her mother died and Octavia was three so the two had been attached at the hip growing up.

"No."

"Oh, come on," Raven laughs. "It's not like I'm dating anyone."

"So? She's here with Clarke for a reason. I don't know why yet, but there has to be a reason." Lexa points out as she gives a small frown. "And on top of that, she's my _baby_ cousin. Stay the hell away from her."

"Something tells me that you need to be having this conversation with _her_." Raven sighs as she nudges Lexa from under the hot spray of water. "If you didn't notice, your cousin could barely keep her eyes off me tonight."

"Yes, I noticed." Lexa hisses as she grabs the shampoo.

"Wanna know what I noticed?" Raven giggles as she shakes the last of the shampoo bubbles from her hair. "I noticed that _you_ couldn't seem to keep your eyes off her roommate. Does someone have a thing for her cousin's roommate?"

"She was hot." Lexa shrugs as she slaps the shampoo onto her head.

Raven grins as she reaches up to scrub the shampoo into Lexa's wavy locks, "So you think her roommate is worth boning and I sure as fuck think your cousin is so I think this is going to be a fun week, Lexa."

"No. You don't get to do anything with my cousin." Lexa scolds.

Raven rolls her eyes as she finishes with the shampoo before she spins to push Lexa under the spray of water. Lexa's wavy locks hang freely in her face as the pair climb from the shower with a silence surrounding them. The two dry off and dress while they trade glares and frowns that borderline between playful and dangerous. As they slide into bed, Raven rolls over to prop her head in her hand as she stares down at Lexa.

"So, do you think Clarke is actually gay?" Raven asks.

"I don't know and I don't care. It's not any of my business." Lexa huffs.

"But you'd like for it to be your business?" Raven questions and she beams when she notices the way Lexa's gaze shifts away. "Lexa, this is perfect. Come on, it'll make these few days so much more bearable."

"Raven, I don't want you messing around with Octavia. These few days might be fun for you, but she falls hard and fast. I don't want her getting her heart broken." Lexa snaps as she glares up at her.

"I'm not going to break her heart." Raven mutters.

Lexa sighs as she catches the hurt on Raven's face, "She lives in New York. We live here in Flordia. If you guys just happen to want to make something out of it then it's going to be impossible. It's not worth it, okay?"

"Are you telling _me_ this or trying to convince _yourself_ about it?"

"Shut up." Lexa hisses as she rolls onto her side. "Just stay away from my cousin."

"Fine." Raven pouts as she collapses onto her back. "You suck."

"No, _you_ suck." Lexa corrects with a smirk.

Raven sits up slowly with a smirk, "Do you think Clarke sucks?"

Raven's cackles fill the air as she throws her head back and claps her hand in appreciation of her own comment. Lexa heaves a long breath before she grabs her pillow and rolls over to pin it against Raven's face till the younger girl stops laughing and begins to squirm in protest. Lexa giggles as she lets up for a moment and sees the laughter that returns to Raven's face before she pushes the pillow back down on her face and waits for the brunette's limbs to flail before she lifts it once more.

"Shut up, alright?" Lexa demands.

"Fine!"

Lexa draws away with a smile, "Thank you."

"Fuck you."

"Nah." Lexa shrugs as she rolls back onto her side. "Maybe tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time to get the ball rolling on Clexa and Octaven ;)

Octavia gets up earlier then Clarke and leaves her snoring in bed. She texts Lexa and asks her to meet her for breakfast and all she gets is a thumbs up sign; she abandons her cell phone on the bedside table and ruffles her bed ridden locks as she disappears into the bathroom. Clarke is still grunting as she rolls around in the bed by the time she finishes her shower, gets dress, fixes her hair, and puts on make up. She rolls her eyes at the older woman and leaves her with a kiss on the cheek before she darts from the hotel room.

She finds Lexa in the lobby of her hotel and she collapses in her long arms as soon as she's close enough. Lexa sighs as she holds her and presses a kiss to her head before she veers Octavia towards where the breakfast line is growing with people. The two stare at each other for a moment before they begin to pile things on their plates and Octavia rolls her eyes at the amount of bacon that stacks high on Lexa's plate while she grabs a yogurt and Lexa reaches for creamer and sugar for her coffee.

"Where's Raven?" Octavia asks as they plop at a table.

"She's doing her make up. Raven isn't a breakfast person." Lexa shrugs as she stuffs a piece of bacon in her mouth while she eyes her cousin. "So, why did you bring Clarke? You two aren't actually dating, right?"

"No. I just needed to get mom off my back." Octavia mumbles as she opens her yogurt.

"Huh. Good to know." Lexa hums as she shakes a sugar packet and adds it to her black coffee before she purses her lips. "She seems like a nice enough girl. Good looking. How come I've never met her?"

"I don't know. It just never seems to work out when you come to visit." Octavia shrugs as she begins to slice pieces of a banana into her yogurt. "How come you never told me that you were dating your roommate?"

Lexa snorts and stirs her coffee, "We're not dating."

"What?" Octavia gaps.

"We're not dating." Lexa repeats as she gives a small shrug. "She's just my best friend and I didn't want to come stag so I forced her to go with me. Raven is awesome, but I don't think I could ever handle dating her."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Octavia sneers as she takes a bite of her yogurt and points her spoon at her cousin. "You always were stupid, huh? How could you not want to date her? She's fucking _beautiful_."

"I never said that I didn't find her attractive, I just couldn't see myself dating her." Lexa corrects as she sips her coffee. "And why we're on the subject, you are not to sleep or flirt with her. She's off limits, okay?"

"Off limits? You're not even dating her!" Octavia exclaims.

"First off all, keep your voice down. This is a hotel not a frat house." Lexa scolds as she flicks a piece of bacon at the woman. "And you're not to do anything with her because she's my best friend and it'd be weird."

"That's stupid. You can't tell me what to do." Octavia huffs.

"I can and I am. Won't it look a little weird if you're busy mooning over _my_ girlfriend while _your_ girlfriend stands off to the side looking clueless?" Lexa smirks. "Plus we're only here for the week, you shouldn't get attached."

"I'm not going to get attached." Octavia grumbles as she quickly looks away. "Maybe I just wanted to fuck her."

"O, _ew_. I don't want to know what my baby cousin wants to do with my best friend." Lexa growls as she scrunches her nose before she smiles at the person that walks towards them. "Speak of the devil and she shall arrive."

"Always at your service, Lex." Raven teases as she ruffles Lexa's bed ridden hair and then drops a kiss to it, her eyes snap towards Octavia as she grins. "Lexa, if you would've mentioned that your cousin was going to be here then I would've come with."

"You can drop the act, I know you two aren't a thing." Octavia sighs.

"Act?" Raven frowns.

"O, she may not be my girlfriend but she _is_ my best friend so not all of this is an act." Lexa laughs as she hands Raven a piece of bacon. "Just like I know that the way you act with Clarke isn't an act. You guys are close."

Octavia pouts as she reaches to steal a pancake from Lexa, "Whatever."

"Where is your gorgeous best friend anyway?" Raven frowns.

"She's probably upstairs having wet dreams about Zac Efron and Emma Stone." Octavia chuckles before she glances up at Raven. "My darling best friend can't seem to pick a team so she plays for both."

"I figured." Raven smirks. "I'm kind of the same. I'm pansexual."

"Good to know." Octavia nods.

"Anyway, that's besides the point, we should all get dinner sometime this week." Raven offers before she pats Lexa's shoulder and glances to the coffee bar. "I'm gonna go grab a cup, you guys want anything?"

"More bacon?" Lexa asks through a mouthful of pancake.

Raven nods and disappears towards the breakfast area that seems to have filled with every hotel guest. Octavia watches the woman till she can't see her anymore before she looks to her cousin who is too busy calmly plowing through her plate to pay attention to the way her cousin leers at Raven. She licks her lips and considers joining Raven, but Lexa's cough catches her attention and she looks into annoyed green eyes.

"No." Lexa hisses.

Octavia huffs and rolls her eyes, "Have you heard from Bell?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to drive out with Gina because she's so close to her due date. Of course Aurora completely understands because it's Gina and Gina is perfect." Lexa grumbles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Somebody's a little bitter." Octavia snorts.

"It's not Gina, I like her," Lexa assures her with a long sigh. "It's just Aurora. I went into law because it's what she wanted and I brought Raven because I thought it would make her happy and I'm just so done."

"Doing what?" Raven asks as she returns with a plate and a coffee mug.

"Trying to impress my aunt." Lexa grumbles before she reaches eagerly for the bacon and slides a piece into her mouth. "I just thought I owed her something because she took my sister and I in. I'm just starting to see that I've done enough."

"You're just now realizing that there's no impressing mommy dearest?" Octavia laughs as she leans back in her chair and licks a line of yogurt from her finger. "Why do you think I moved to New York? The further away from that monster the better."

"I should've followed in your footsteps, but I didn't want to leave Anya." Lexa mumbles as she drops her head. "But then Anya met Lincoln and she moved out and on but I just stayed behind. I should've left."

"There's a whole world out there for you, Woods." Octavia smirks. "You should explore it."

"I've always wanted to go to New York," Raven hums as she lifts her gaze long enough to catch green orbs. "I was actually thinking of going out there sometime soon. Would you be interested in showing me around?"

Octavia sputters on her sip of juice as her eyes widen, "Fuck yeah!"

Lexa rolls her eyes in annoyance at her cousin before she chokes on a piece of bacon at the sight of a half-asleep Clarke; the blonde fumbles towards them with messy hair and shorts that Lexa figures can't be legal. Raven follows her best friend's sight and barks out a laugh as she reaches out to pound on Lexa's back. Clarke pauses at their table and leans against Octavia's chair as she rubs at her eyes and gives a small yawn.

"You left." Clarke mumbles.

"I was starving and your loud ass snoring was keeping me awake." Octavia scoffs as she glances up at the older woman. "You should seriously consider getting that snoring checked out before I smother you in your sleep."

"It is _not_ that bad." Clarke blushes.

"Bellamy and Gina refuse to stay with us anytime they visit because your snoring keeps them awake." Octavia snorts as she lifts her glass of orange juice to Clarke. "Drink this. Your morning breath is killing me."

Clarke snatches the juice with a glare, "You're a peach this morning."

"We have some meeting with Anya and mom today." Octavia pouts. "I really don't want to go."

"And you know she's going to go on and on about what we're wearing to the wedding." Lexa groans as her head falls back. "She's going to be pissed when I tell her that I'm planning to wear slacks and a bowtie."

"Bullshit." Octavia gaps as her eyes widen.

"Oh, it's total bullshit but she doesn't need to know that." Lexa shrugs as she reaches out to grab Raven's wrist and look at the small watch on it. "We should probably go get ready. Aurora wants us there early."

"Wait," Raven scoffs. "What about me and Clarke?"

Lexa looks between them and shrugs with a smirk, "Bonding time?"

**-x-**

"My turn."

Raven rolls her eyes as she looks to the blonde, "No it's not."

"Yes it is. My question was lame, lemme go again." Clarke orders as she walks alongside the brunette who heaves a breath before she waves a hand in acceptance. "Okay, um do you have an actual job?"

"What? Yes. I'm not some freeloader, I _do_ pay to live in an apartment with my friends." Raven scoffs as she gives Clarke's shoulder a small shove. "I'm a mechanic, I'm co-owner of a shop with an old friend of mine. What about you?"

"I'm a resident at the hospital. Halfway done with my residency." Clarke chirps as she gives a small shrug and trails beside the older woman as they walk along the sidewalk that fills with people. "Okay. Hm. How long have you been friends with Lexa?"

Raven arches an eyebrow slowly, "I met her a few months after Octavia moved to New York. She was still in school and a completely heartless bitch but I thought she was hilarious so I gave her my number and we've been attached at the hip ever since."

"Wait, how did you guys meet?" Clarke frowns.

"Um, I do believe it's _my_ question. Don't you know how to play twenty questions correctly, blondie?" Raven snorts as she runs her hand over the railing of the boardwalk. "Are you and Octavia...into each other?"

Clarke blows out a laugh as she tilts her head back, "No. God _no_."

"Really?" Raven questions in a soft tone.

"Hey, you don't get to ask another question. Don't you know how to play this game correctly, Raven?" Clarke mocks as she hip checks the woman and walks on. "Okay, back to my other question, how did you and Lexa meet?"

"She came in to my shop to pick up our friend's bike. I've been friends with Miller since we were like three and I was kinda of surprised he was letting someone else take his bike so I demanded to know who she was and she called me a fucktard." Raven grumbles.

"Wow." Clarke chuckles.

"Yeah, she told me that I needed to do my job and to keep my greasy nose out of her business. I took her serious for all of two seconds before I burst out laughing. We swapped numbers and met for coffee and kinda became inseparable after that." Raven shrugs with a fond smirk. "What about you and Octavia?"

"I met her when we were both looking for a weed dealer in the library." Clarke shrugs and a chuckle escapes her at Raven's wide eyes. "Before you ask, no I do not smoke. I was looking for a friend."

"Uh huh. Likely story." Raven teases.

"Yeah, yeah." Clarke blushes. "Anyway, my turn. What exactly are you and Lexa?"

"She's my best friend." Raven replies without a moment of hesitation as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean, we've fucked but there's no feelings involved with it. We're just warm bodies for each other."

Clarke clenches her jaw and nods, "Oh."

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asks with a curious lift of her eyebrow.

"Just wondering." Clarke replies. "I'm sure you were wondering about O and I..."

"Look, Octavia is hot and normally I'd do just about anything to try something with her but Lexa wants me to stay away for some reason. She's really protective of Octavia, I don't want to upset her." Raven sighs as she nibbles at her lower lip.

Clarke pauses and watches as Raven does the same, "Would you like my help with that?"

"What do you mean?" Raven demands

"Let me distract Lexa." Clarke offers with a tweak of a smile. "You can flirt and do whatever you want with Octavia as long as you swear not to break her heart. And I'll do the same with Lexa. We'll be helping each other out."

Raven blows out a long breath, "Lexa will kill me."

"Look, it's not like O is going to fall in love with you," Clarke assures her as she moves to stand before Raven as she squeezes her shoulder. "It's just a week. Seven days. What's the worst that could happen in seven days?"

"Do you not watch corny romantic comedies, blondie?" Raven snorts as she presses a palm to Clarke's head in an effort to shove her back. "I'm not going to try anything with Octavia, alright? You're free to do what you want with Lexa, but I'm not getting involved."

Clarke pauses as she drops her hands from Raven's shoulders, "You're right."

"We're here to support them. Lexa asked me to come support her so she doesn't have to deal with her aunt and that's where my focus is going to stay. No matter how hot Octavia is. And she's _really_ hot." Raven sighs.

"Fine." Clarke nods. "You're right. We'll drop it. Is it my turn?"

"Yup." Raven chirps.

**-x-**

Lexa chuckles lowly at the text she receives from Raven, it's a photo of her and Clarke at a little beach bar and they're both staring at the camera with playful drunkenness in their eyes as they sloppily clink their glasses together. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes before she types out a response to her best friend and nudges Octavia so the brunette can witness what her roommate is up to and the brunette laughs loudly as she licks her lips.

"Why am I not surprised she's already found the booze?" Octavia smirks.

"I was thinking the same thing about Raven. I think we made a bad choice leaving them to bond." Lexa sighs as she locks her phone and pockets it. "So, how's New York? Do you ever regret leaving Flordia?"

"No. Never." Octavia replies without a moment of hesitation. "Leaving was the best for me, Lex. You know that my mom never supported the idea of me being a personal trainer and I was sick of living under her thumb."

Lexa nods slowly, "I wish I could've done the same thing."

"There's still time. You're young. I'm sure there are plenty of firms that would catch your attention in New York." Octavia suggests. "It's an amazing place, Lex. You'd love it. Plus Clarke lives out there."

Lexa frowns as she glances to her cousin, "Why would that matter?"

"Because I saw how you were staring at her this morning, you looked like you would've liked to have _her_ on your plate rather then your pile of bacon." Octavia sneers. "I don't blame you. Clarke is really hot."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in her." Lexa scowls.

"I'm not. She's my best friend. I wouldn't be where I am without her. She introduced me to a pretty great group of people and her mom is the bomb." Octavia shrugs. "She's like a piece of my family, but I can appreciate that she's good looking."

"Oh." Lexa mumbles as she gives a small nod before she awkwardly clears her throat. "Back to your idea, I wouldn't be able to do it. There's too much here for me. My job, my apartment, my friends...Raven."

"Raven?" Octavia repeats.

"I might as well tell you this since you'll pick at me until I eventually say something," Lexa begins as she rolls her eyes. "Look, the reason I'm like I am with Raven is because she was involved with some...not nice people. After we became friends, with a little legal help, I managed to pull her out of that life."

"Was she a druggie?" Octavia demands.

"What? No. She was...it was her ex. He was a dealer and she was his runner. Had been since she was like eighteen." Lexa sighs. "There was an incident and it messed up her leg. It's so much better than it was a year or so ago but it's still bad on occasions."

Octavia furrows her brow slowly, "I noticed she had a small limp."

"She's supposed to wear her brace, but she likes to think she's invincible. She's a hard case, O." Lexa chuckles. "And she needs me just as much as I need her. She's my constant, I guess. She's important to me."

Octavia stares at her for a long moment and then scowls, "You've fucked her."

"Um, yeah. We've slept together." Lexa nods. "Why does it matter?"

Octavia clenches her jaw as the taxi pulls up to the cafe, "No reason."

Lexa tilts her head in confusion at the slight irritation in her cousin's voice but puts it aside in favor of the sight of her sister just behind the class of the place they were at; she breathes a sigh of relief as she sees sharp cheekbones and hard eyes. A bright smile lights up her face and her heart fills with adoration as she brushes past Octavia to hurry into the little cafe where she eagerly throws herself at Anya. The older woman chuckles as she squeezes her younger sister to her and nuzzles her nose against her temple.

"Hey, sis." Anya beams as she kisses Lexa's cheek. "I've missed you."

"You only live like two hours away from me, you can visit." Lexa teases as she draws away from the hug and smiles softly at her older sister. "How are you feeling? Nervous about the big day? Any cold feet?"

"No. Of course not. I can't wait to marry Lincoln." Anya assures her as she rests her hands on Lexa's biceps and gives them a soft squeeze. "I hope you're not too upset that I didn't ask you to be in the wedding party..."

Lexa quickly shakes her head, "I'm thrilled that you didn't."

"I figured you would be. It's not as exciting as the movies make it out to be." Anya chuckles before she presses a kiss to Lexa's forehead. "I'm really, _really_ glad you're here though. It makes this week seem so much more bearable."

"I don't think anything about this week is going to be bearable." Lexa grumbles as she folds back into Anya's arms. "I brought Raven as my date and Octavia has a thing for her, and I think I have a thing for Octavia's date."

Anya draws away and arches an eyebrow, "What?"

"I know. Confusing." Lexa sighs as squeezes her eyes shut.

"Look," Anya begins as she guides Lexa towards their table and watches as her little sister pouts. "Let's not think about it, okay? Just focus on this luncheon and we'll get through this and move on with everything."

Lexa frowns as she shakes her head, "I just don't think it's that easy."

"Anya, dear," Aurora grins as she sits at the head of the table with hazel eyes that twinkle with excitement. "I can't wait for you to meet Lexa's girlfriend. She's absolutely lovely, and she would've made the perfect lawyer."

"Too bad she's more in love with cars than anything else." Lexa snorts.

"Even you?" Octavia hums as she keeps her eyes on the drink menu while her jaw flexes. "I mean, you two seem _so_ in love with each other so I find it hard to believe she'd put a car over her own girlfriend."

"So, I was thinking maybe I should stick with salads till the wedding is over." Anya jumps in as her gaze flickers to catch her sister's confused frown. "I mean, I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress."

"You'll be fine, dear." Aurora assures her. "But you _should_ stick to salad, to be on the safe side."

Octavia hesitates as she glances at her mother, "What do you think of Clarke?"

"Who?" Aurora frowns before she blinks and gasps softly. "Oh, I forgot! _Your_ girlfriend. She seems sweet, darling. I wish you would've told me about her sooner, I wasn't able to tell your brother or grandparents about her."

"Why does that matter?" Octavia scoffs.

"I just want to prepare them." Aurora explains as she turns her attention back to Lexa and misses the way Octavia glares at her with fire in her gaze. "So, you and Raven? Tell me how you two met."

"We um we met through a blind date that our friends set up for us." Lexa replies as she tries to swallow down her nerves. "She was uh she was really great after everything that happened with Costia and we just clicked right away."

"Oh, I bet you two did." Octavia sneers.

Lexa narrows her eyes at the younger woman, "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah. I fucking do." Octavia snaps. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Girls, that's enough," Aurora scolds as she looks between them. "Whatever your issues are can be discussed at another time. This is Anya's week. So, keep the childish behavior to a minimum, alright?"

Octavia tries to hold her tongue, but the second Raven is brought back up she allows the pot shots to fly. The waiter delivers them their drinks and Octavia calmly sips on her black coffee and makes snappy comments, adds in things that don't need to be said while Lexa grits her teeth and sips at her latte. Aurora ignores them, not that it surprises Octavia, but she can tell her mother is irritated as her shoulders tighten and her words become more and more clipped. Finally, Octavia makes a comment that causes Anya to pause and Lexa can feel the anger run through her as she flexes her jaw.

"Octavia." Lexa begins in a calm voice. "Would you accompany me to the bathroom?"

Octavia tosses her napkin on the table with a false smile, "Gladly."

The pair is silent as they stand from the table and move towards the bathroom and Lexa winces as she hears Aurora irritated comments that follow close behind them. The two crash into the bathroom and Octavia takes a moment to look around to make sure they're alone before she whirls to face Lexa who meets her with a glare of her own; for a long time they stand like that, praying the other will back down. Eventually, Octavia gives up and allows a breath to leave her as her arms flop from where they're crossed over her chest and smack against her thighs.

"Why are you doing this?" Lexa demands.

"Why are you sleeping with Raven?" Octavia counters.

"Why does it bother you so much that I've slept with her?" Lexa demands. "She's my best friend, Octavia. _My_ best friend. You don't know anything about her so I don't know why you're getting so pissed off."

"I don't know why!" Octavia exclaims. "I don't know why I feel like this, but the idea of you sleeping with her pisses me off. It makes me seriously want to deck you. You know that stupid bullshit thing of love at first sight? Well, I think I get it now."

"Octavia Blake," Lexa breathes out with wide eyes. "No."

"I'm attracted to her, Lexa. Like, _really_ attracted to her." Octavia admits as she tries to ignore the way her cheeks begin to heat with a blush. "I don't know why. And I don't know what it means, but I want to find out. I want to get to know her, I want to spend time with her."

"No." Lexa repeats.

"You're not her girlfriend," Octavia points out with a glare. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because...because she's my date!" Lexa sputters as she tosses her hands up. "Because this is supposed to be Anya's wedding week and we're supposed to be giving her every ounce of our attention. Because this isn't important, what you feel for her isn't important."

"So, we're just going to ignore this?" Octavia scoffs. "We're going to ignore the fact that we both want to be at this wedding with other people?"

Lexa tilts her head and narrows her eyes, "I don't know what you're going on about but..."

"I see the way you look at Clarke. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you think she's hot." Octavia snorts as she rolls her eyes. "I don't understand why you're being so protective over Raven, I don't get why I can't even be her friend."

"Because I said so." Lexa shrugs.

Octavia clenches her jaw and clicks her tongue, "I wonder what mom would think if she found out your perfect girlfriend isn't so perfect."

Lexa's eyes flash as she darts towards her cousin, "Don't threaten her."

"You sure you're not in love with her?" Octavia scoffs.

"O, I'm not playing games with you. Not when it involves Raven." Lexa snaps. "You're my cousin and I love you with my entire heart, but she's my best friend and I'll do what I have to do to protect the both of you. You're just...you two don't fit."

Octavia growls and throws her arms up, "And who are _you_ to decide that?"

"I'm going to tell you one thing right here and right now," Lexa begins, her voice is calm and Octavia tenses as she sees the fire in the older woman's gaze. "This is Anya's week. This is about her. Not us. Not Raven or Clarke. We're not going to argue about right now, alright?"

Octavia sighs heavily and shakes her head, "Can we go out there and annoy mommy dearest then?"

"You're impossible." Lexa grumbles.

"And that's why you love me, right?" Octavia smirks as she presses a quick kiss to her cousin's cheek. "This conversation isn't over though."

 


End file.
